


A New Day

by notjustmom



Series: January 2019 [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A wee birthday fic for my partner in crime... it can be seen as their first morning after, or just platonic bed sharing... however you wish to squint at them.





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to my writing partner, best friend and heart, who continues to allow me to throw angsty canon and fluffmonsters at her on a daily basis. <3 <3 <3

Holmes felt the rare morning sun knocking against his eyelids and tried to roll away, but a gentle hand on his hip made him pause and open his eyes. “Watson?”

“Appear to be,” he said with a smile.

“Last night…”

“Yes?” He raised an eyebrow at him and his grin became even warmer.

“You, stayed. With me.”

“Told you I would.”

Holmes reached out a shaky hand and placed it over Watson’s chest, then closed his eyes as he felt his heartbeat under his fingers. “You know -”

“Yes.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Of course I do. You were going to try to remind me again of your terrible habits, all the reasons I should go and find myself a nice girl and settle down. I had a nice girl, and she was lovely, but she died, and I don’t want another nice girl. I don’t want to settle down, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am quite aware of the undeniable fact that you are not a nice girl…” Watson sighed as he breathed a kiss against Holmes’ forehead and felt him shiver under his hand. “I realised when you were gone, I think even before, no, I knew before, that had I been brave enough, I never would have left these rooms, I never should have left you, because my heart belongs to you, always has.”

“Watson.” Holmes buried his face into Watson’s chest, and Watson’s arms wrapped around him, then held him tightly.

“Happy Birthday, Holmes.”


End file.
